To Forgive
by SlySilverWolf
Summary: Guren is having recurring nightmares of the past, when he unleashed his true powers and nearly killed his own master. Will his former best friend be there to help him? Or will he never be forgiven? WARNINGS: yaoi, GurenXSeiryuu, mature content, LEMON.


Mokkun sighed heavily, tossing and turning at the edge of Masahiro's bed

Mokkun sighed heavily, tossing and turning at the edge of Masahiro's bed. He'd been having dreams lately; dreams of the past, before his true powers were unleashed. Before the 12 Spirit Summons frowned upon his uncontrollable behavior.

Shaking his head, Mokkun hopped off the bed and slipped out into the night, unnoticed. He shivered as the cold wind rushed through his light yellow fur, indicating Seiryuu's appearance. His brows furrowed as he looked for an escape route, but Seiryuu had already grabbed his tail to prevent that. He sighed, sitting back down but avoiding eye contact with the other shikigami.

Seiryuu cocked a brow, crossing his arms against his chest. "What's wrong with you?" he asked blankly. He smirked when he felt Mokkun tense up. "Don't tell me the great Touda is jealous of Princess Akiko."

Mokkun snorted, getting up and turning to face Seiryuu. "No, I'm not jealous of Princess Akiko," he spat angrily, huffing his way back into the house.

Seiryuu watched the Shikigami's small, furry form disappear into the shadows of the house, raising his brow. "Interesting," he muttered, then vanished into thin air.

The next day, Masahiro made sure there was time for him to talk to Mokkun alone. "Hey, Mokkun," he called, trying his hardest not to sound too worried.

"What?" Mokkun stopped on the dirt path, turning to face Masahiro.

The boy scratched his head for a moment, sighing slightly and thinking of what to say. Finally, he blurted out, "Is something wrong? You've been acting strange lately." He gave an apologetic smile, knowing Mokkun hated it when he was worried about him.

Mokkun groaned, turning back around and starting to walk again. Masahiro rolled his eyes, picking up the shikigami with ease and holding him against his chest. "Mokkun, I told you it's bad to keep everything inside. If anything's wrong, you can tell me. You know that."

Mokkun nodded slightly. "I know," he muttered incoherently. He shook his head briefly and then rested it on Masahiro's shoulder. "It's nothing. Don't worry about me, Seimei's grandson."

Masahiro flared with annoyance. "Don't call me grandson!" he shouted, causing Mokkun to laugh a little at the stares he was getting from passersby.

Throughout the day, Masahiro tried to persuade Mokkun into telling him what was bothering him. Finally, Mokkun gave in a little. "Fine, fine," he said exasperatedly. "I've just been having dreams about the past, before I…" He caught himself in time before he revealed his deep, dark secret. _I once tried to kill Abe no Seimei._ He cringed, shaking his head vigorously.

Masahiro frowned at him, asking, "Before you did what?" Mokkun shook his head ruefully.

"I can't tell you…" He looked away, his eyes holding unbearable guilt and sadness. _Only Masahiro cares now. Shouldn't that be enough?_ He sighed and turned around, heading towards home.

For the rest of the night, Masahiro tried to cheer Mokkun up, though it was all in vain. The furry shikigami had retired to sitting on the railing outside, staring up into the starry sky.

Masahiro sighed as he laid down in his bed. _I guess we're not patrolling the city tonight_, he thought, somewhat disappointed. _Oh well. Mokkun's well-being is more important anyway_.

Mokkun's tail swished back and forth as he stared into the shining stars of the universe. They reminded him of a time in the past…

'_Staring at the stars again?' asked Seiryuu, smirking as he stepped out onto the yard. 'Really, Touda, you're too soft.'_

_Touda grinned back, replying, 'Or maybe you're not soft enough.' Seiryuu quirked a brow and Touda's grin grew wider._

'_Hmm, maybe,' he murmured, stepping closer to Touda. He was barely two inches away from his face, causing the fire shikigami to blush deeply._

Thank heavens it's nighttime_, he thought, his dark tan and the blackened sky hiding his red cheeks. But unfortunately, Seiryuu could sense it anyway._

_The ice shikigami smirked as he backed off. 'You shouldn't let yourself be so vulnerable like that,' he said, walking away._

Mokkun heaved another sigh, staring wistfully into the night sky, hoping to see a shooting star. He closed his eyes briefly, then opened them again to see just what he was hoping for—a shooting star. He sat up quickly, closing his eyes to make a wish. _I wish…_

"Mokkun!" shouted Masahiro, picking the shikigami up by it's fur. "Wake up!"

Mokkun jolted, surprised by the sudden movement. He shook his head and blinked a few times to wake himself up. "Huh? Masahiro? What is it?" he asked, rubbing his eye with his paw.

Masahiro groaned in annoyance, complaining that Mokkun slept too much. "I have to hurry and get to the Onmyou dorms!" he exclaimed, hurriedly carrying Mokkun out of his room and through the halls.

Mokkun struggled to get out of his grip, but Masahiro held on tight. "Masahiro! Is it really necessary for me to go with you everyday? You've improved so much that you hardly even need my help anymore," protested Mokkun. Masahiro sighed, thinking about Mokkun's words.

"That's true, but…" He glanced worriedly at the shikigami. "I'm worried about you, Mokkun."

The shikigami sighed, unable to ignore his master much longer. "I'll be fine," he replied, turning around to head back into Masahiro's room for a nap. Masahiro wanted to object, but decided it was best not to.

Seimei heard the light footsteps of Guren as he plopped down in front of the onmyouji. He smiled at him, ruffling his fur a little. "What can I do for you, Guren?" he asked.

Guren sighed, scratching his ear with his paw. "I've been having dreams lately," he said. "Dreams of…the past."

Seimei regarded the shikigami with much interest, studying him as he warily looked away, not wanting to make direct eye contact with his master. Seimei smiled gently, replying, "I'm sure it's nothing. If you're really worried about it, talk to Seiryuu about it."

Guren's eyes widened as he shouted, "What?! Seiryuu? Seimei, you know he hates me! He wouldn't care if I told him!"

Seimei sighed, rubbing his temples. "Honestly, you two need to set aside your differences. The others have looked down upon you but once, though Seiryuu has acted the coldest by far. Was there something between you two… before that happened?" he asked, his eyes traveling to the figure at the door.

Seiryuu cursed, hurriedly vanishing as to not be seen by Guren, though it was already too late. Guren closed his eyes in frustration. "No, no, there wasn't anything," he replied vaguely. "Maybe we were just too close of friends." His little shoulders slumped as he slowly turned to leave.

When Guren was out of earshot, Seiryuu returned to the room, his fists clenched and his face angry. "Seimei! What was the meaning of that? Why tell him to tell me? You know I can't forgive him!" he exclaimed, glaring at the old man.

Seimei shook his head, grinning to himself. "You two will set aside your differences soon enough. Maybe now is the time to see that the Guren you know now is no different from the Touda you knew then. It is time to forgive." He gave Seiryuu a quick, puzzling glance before returning to his star board.

Seiryuu opened his mouth to argue, but Seimei waved his hand for him to go away. The ice shikigami snorted, vanishing once more.

Rikugou appeared in the garden of Abe no Seimei's residence, standing calmly until Seiryuu appeared with an angry face. He studied him for a while, waiting for his outburst.

"Why does Seimei care so much for that damn Touda?! He nearly killed him! How can he be so forgiving of that?!" he exclaimed.

Rikugou sighed and folded his arms, staring at Seiryuu with apprehension. "Seiryuu," he said calmly. "The others all fear Touda, and I also had once feared him. You were the only one who was ever able to overpower him, before his true powers were unleashed. I forgive him now only because that is what Seimei feels. All I need is his word. Shouldn't that go for all of us?"

Seiryuu glared at Rikugou. "Of course you would say that. Just because we're the 12 Spirit Summons doesn't mean we can't have our own opinions. Why should we believe in everything Seimei says?" he retorted.

The other shikigami stayed quiet for a moment, gathering his thoughts before saying, "None of us believed that Masahiro could be Seimei's successor. Not until we all saw his true hidden powers that day he defeated Kyuuki." His eyes narrowed slightly. "Seimei told us long ago that his grandson would be the only one capable of being his successor. We accepted that then, until he sealed away Masahiro's Kenki ability. Only recently have we been able to see the reason why he is the chosen heir of Seimei."

Seiryuu opened and closed his mouth repeatedly, searching his mind for something to throw back at Rikugou. When nothing came out, he snarled and turned away. Rikugou set a hand on his shoulder, adding, "You shouldn't be so harsh on Touda. He's as human as the rest of us."

He stopped dead in his tracks, his eyes open wider than usual. He hesitated a moment, then smacked Rikugou's hand off of his shoulder. "Don't tell me what I should or shouldn't do," he replied coldly.

Rikugou sighed and slumped against a tree, crossing his arms in defeat. _I tried, Seimei_, he thought. _I tried. _He shook his head remorsefully before going to Seimei's room to report to him.

Guren tossed and turned in Masahiro's bed, clearly too tall to fit on it as his legs hung loosely off the edge. He moaned in his sleep, sweat rolling off his tanned chest and arms. _No… Seiryuu…_

_It was far past dusk on a cool autumn night, and two shikigami were sparring to test their ultimate strength. Seiryuu, the first, fought with his ice powers. Touda, the other, fought with his staff and his fire powers._

_Touda had sent a line of fire toward Seiryuu, but he had already leapt up and was now only two feet away from the fire shikigami. Touda's eyes widened briefly, allowing Seiryuu to pin him against the tree, his face mere inches away from Touda's own._

_Seiryuu's smirk was filled with satisfaction and accomplishment. 'You're losing your touch, Touda,' he said, not releasing the fire shikigami. 'Or maybe you have a soft spot for me.' He winked suggestively, pressing his body closer to Touda's. 'My, my, Touda… You're warmer than usual.'_

_Touda blushed deeply, struggling to get out of Seiryuu's grip. 'Seiryuu! Quit messing around. What if Seimei…' His question was cut off by a quick peck on the lips from Seiryuu. After a moment, his mind finally registered what had happened, and his blush deepened. "S-Seiryuu!"_

_Seiryuu smirked, letting go of him and walking back towards the house. 'Like I said, you're losing your touch.'_

'_T-Touda…' said Seiryuu, his eyes filled with disbelief and hurt. 'How could you…?' He clenched his teeth, his eyes seeming distant. He slowly turned away from Touda._

'_No… Seiryuu, I didn't… I couldn't control it!' he exclaimed, his eyes nearly brimming with tears. 'Seiryuu… Don't leave me…'_

Guren jolted out of his sleep, surprised to find himself in his true form. He took a deep breath, clutching at his chest as his heart beat ten times faster than normal. When he realized it was another dream, he sighed, wiping the sweat off his forehead with a spare cloth on the side of the bed.

He closed his eyes for a moment to clear his head, opening them again only to see Seiryuu's thin figure in the doorway. He gaped, searching for something to say though nothing came. Finally, he choked out, "What… Why…?"

Seiryuu rolled his eyes and strolled over to the bed, closing and locking the door behind him. He stood in front of Guren for a few moments, eyeing him closely. Guren looked away, not wanting to meet his former best friend's hateful eyes. But to his surprise, Seiryuu gently took hold of his chin and turned his head back towards him.

Though Guren could not tell what Seiryuu was thinking, it was clear that he wasn't here for a vengeful reason. His eyes that once held nothing but contempt towards Guren were now empty and hollow, as if all the emotion had disappeared.

The ice shikigami sighed, annoyed. He stood for another few moments, trying to gather his thoughts so he would make sense when he finally talked. "Guren, huh?" he inquired. "That has a nice ring to it."

Without warning, Seiryuu leaned down and placed his lips against Guren's, holding it longer than the peck he'd given him in the past. Guren tried to gasp, though that only encouraged Seiryuu to plunge his tongue deep into the fire shikigami's mouth.

Guren instantly moaned into the kiss, bringing his hand up to tenderly caress Seiryuu's cheek. They continued to kiss for a few more moments until they finally needed to inhale more oxygen. Breathing heavily, Guren managed to murmur, "Sei… Seiryuu?"

The ice shikigami didn't answer, only leaning down further to lick and suck at Guren's neck. The fire shikigami cried out softly, trying to keep his voice down as he tilted his head back to give him more access. Seiryuu took advantage of that and sucked roughly at the fine tanned skin beneath him.

He also took the opportunity to bite harshly into the crook of Guren's neck, lapping up the blood and sucking the wound dry. Guren panted heavily, his eyes half-closed and clouded with a newfound lust.

Seiryuu moved back up to lick Guren's lips, allowing him to taste a bit of his own blood as he once again claimed the fire shikigami's needy mouth. Guren's mouth tasted like spices, seemingly sparking against his own minty-flavored tongue.

Guren brought his hands up and tangled them into Seiryuu's beautiful, light blue hair, pulling the shikigami closer and rubbing his thigh against his side. Seiryuu groaned, pressing his own body against Guren's in return.

After much kissing and stroking, Seiryuu managed to slip Guren's simple clothing off of him, allowing the other shikigami to do the same. Guren frowned when he had trouble with Seiryuu's clothes, saying, "You wear too much."

Seiryuu smirked, grabbing Guren's hands and guiding them to the clasps on the back of his clothes. "Do I?" he repeated, grinning slyly at Guren's flushed face.

Once Seiryuu's clothes were successfully off, Guren immediately ran his hands all over; the feel of Seiryuu's hot body above his was too much to handle. He was so hot he didn't think he could take it any longer.

The ice shikigami moaned softly at Guren's fondling, doing the same as he ran his hands up and down Guren's well-toned chest. He stopped rub at his nipples, causing Guren to moan loudly and bite into his shoulder to stop himself from shouting out. Seiryuu chuckled, leaning down to lick and suck at one nipple while he teased the other.

Knowing he wouldn't last much longer, Guren brought Seiryuu's face back up to his, kissing him deeply. "I need you," he murmured, slightly embarrassed though he didn't much care about it at the moment.

Seiryuu groaned when Guren pressed his body against his, feeling so hot and vulnerable underneath him. With a nod, he stuck his fingers in Guren's mouth for him to suck on for a minute or so, and then stuck one into the shikigami's tight hole.

Guren bit his lip and clawed at Seiryuu's back, the pain almost unbearable, but at the same time pleasurable. After a few moments of slowly sticking his finger in and out of Guren's hole, Seiryuu carefully added another. Guren tensed underneath him, though Seiryuu's hand caressed Guren's rock-hard length to soothe him. Soon Guren was moving against Seiryuu's two fingers, then three, his member throbbing and twitching.

Seiryuu abruptly removed his three fingers, replacing it with his own solid length. Slowly, he pushed his length into Guren, feeling the other shikigami's body squeeze him through as a guide.

Guren hissed, digging his claws into Seiryuu's back as the other man pushed himself in. Seiryuu felt incredibly cool inside of him, much different from his own scorching hot body. He panted for a few moments as Seiryuu allowed him to adjust to the feeling. Soon, Guren nudged Seiryuu and moved against him to encourage him to continue.

Cautiously, Seiryuu slowly started to move his member in and out of Guren's hole. It gradually opened up a wider, allowing Seiryuu to slide in and out more freely. Guren was soon moaning and panting, his arms tightening around Seiryuu's neck to bring the shikigami's lips back to his own.

Seiryuu quickened his pace, feeling the warmth of Guren's body greedily take him in, Guren's tongue burning against his own. He thrusted harder and faster until he hit Guren's sweet spot, causing the shikigami's moan to vibrate through his mouth. Seiryuu shivered at the notion, sticking his tongue deeper down the fire shikigami's throat.

Guren groaned in pleasure as Seiryuu continuously hit that spot, feeling hotter than he ever had before. Soon enough Guren cried out in ecstacy, cumming all over his and Seiryuu's stomach.

Seiryuu grunted as Guren's body clenched against his own length, and after a few more thrusts, he too came inside of the fire shikigami.

The two lay on the bed, breathless and exhausted. Seiryuu stayed on top of Guren for a few more moments before carefully pushing himself up and pulling his limp member out of Guren. He sighed heavily, moving to the side of Guren and wrapping his arms around him.

Guren panted, hesitating to wrap his own arms around Seiryuu. The ice shikigami rolled his eyes, idly wrapping Guren's arms around his waist. "Guren…" he murmured, trying out the new name. "It's so different from Touda."

Guren stayed silent for a moment, then replied, "Yes. I like Guren better." Seiryuu chuckled, nuzzling the shikigami's tousled and damp red hair.

"Guren it is." Seiryuu pecked Guren on the forehead before falling into a deep sleep, Guren following soon after.

Masahiro stared at his bed with disgust, trying to figure out what the crusty white substance on it was. He was debating if he should ask his grandfather or not, but decided against it. Frustrated, he groaned and cautiously rolled up the sheets and tossed them into the dirty laundry.

"I wonder where Mokkun is," he said thoughtfully, walking out into the garden. He stopped abruptly when he saw Seiryuu laying underneath the shade of a large tree with Mokkun sprawled across his abdomen. He opened his mouth to gape, then closed it hurriedly in case Seiryuu noticed him.

But to his surprise, Seiryuu didn't even flinch when he took a step back onto a creaking plank. He blinked and squinted to see that Seiryuu was fast asleep, looking more exhausted than a shikigami should look.

As he finally put two and two together, Masahiro covered his mouth in astonishment and hurried back inside, his eyes wide. He hastily picked up the basket of dirty laundry and took it to the river in order to wash his sheets twice, in fear that his theory about Seiryuu and Guren was true.


End file.
